


Canada in His Closet

by akamine_chan



Series: Death's Door [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had to grudgingly admit it <i>was</i> Canada at its most beautiful: evergreen trees and snow and endless skies, majestic mountains in the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada in His Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Keerawa's birthday.

"So, Fraser, how long have you had Canada in your closet?" Ray looked around, absolutely amazed at how big the inside of Fraser's closet really was. And while most people kept clothes and shoes and boxes of stuff they couldn't bear to throw away stored in their closets, Fraser had _Canada_ in his tiny little closet. It was so typical, so _Fraserish_ for him to do that. It made Ray's heart ache, a little.

Ray had to grudgingly admit it _was_ Canada at its most beautiful: evergreen trees and snow and endless skies, majestic mountains in the distance. Here, he could understand what Fraser saw in Canada, why he loved it so much.

He looked over at Fraser and sighed, seeing the dark shadows still lingering under his eyes, the bruised look to his face. "Yeah, I think this will work for me and Dief, Fraser. A cabin and Canada. What more could we need?" He grinned, trying to lighten Fraser's mood. The last two weeks had been rough on him.

"Well, then—" Ray heard him swallow hard. "Once I'm on the trail of your killers—" He broke off and stood there, staring down at his boots until Ray came over and hugged him tightly.

"Ray, I don't know if I can go on without you," he whispered into the soft hair above Ray's ear.

Ray grabbed the back of Fraser's neck and rubbed soothingly. "You have to. Can't let this guy keep killing people. Gotta put him away for Dief and me," he said fiercely. "Then, we can do whatever we want. Go back to Canada, stay here in Chicago, whatever."

Fraser nodded without lifting his head and they stood there as the light slowly faded into dusk.

-fin-


End file.
